


The Fall Spirit

by SwiftEmera



Series: olivarry tumblr drabbles [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: “It’s bad enough that we’re not doing Halloween, you want to rob me of the fall spirit, too?”Oliver’s expression breaks, and a huff of laughter escapes his lips as he watches Barry in amusement. “What exactly is the fall spirit?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever and a day since I've written Olivarry, I'm so sorry. Anon prompted: olivarry + crunching leaves.

“Barry, I really need you to pay attention.”

Barry can’t say that he has a clue what Oliver’s been talking about for the past ten minutes, but in his defence, it’s kind of hard to concentrate when the forest is so enticing. The smell of the fall is in the air, and the landscape is painted in light browns and yellows and oranges and reds, and honestly, he’s really not in the mood for another training session.

“Ollie,” he sighs, coming to a stop. His boyfriend turns to meet his eyes, eyebrow raised. “Can’t we just take a day off? No arrows, no speed force?”

“I didn’t bring my quiver.” Oliver’s stoic expression would seem serious if it weren’t for the slight quirk to his lips, and Barry shakes his head in exasperation. “You really think that Alchemy’s going to work to your schedule?”

“I think that we can take at least one day to ourselves,” he grumbles in reply, kicking at the leaves on the dirt path. “It’s bad enough that we’re not doing Halloween, you want to rob me of the fall spirit, too?”

Oliver’s expression breaks, and a huff of laughter escapes his lips as he watches Barry in amusement. “What exactly is the fall spirit?” Still, he reaches out for Barry’s hand, and the touch sparks something warm in Barry’s chest that counters the crisp chill in the air.

“You know – pumpkins, spice and everything nice.”

Oliver rolls his eyes. “Sometimes I forget that I’m dating the biggest nerd on the planet, and then you go ahead and say things like _pumpkins, spice and everything nice_. What is that, The Powerpuff Girls?”

“No, that’s sugar, spice and everything nice,” Barry teases, bumping his shoulder with a grin. “And I’m not even gonna question how you even know that.”

“Thea,” he replies with a grunt, but it’s softened with a gentle squeeze to Barry’s hand, and Barry flushes slightly. “But I’m gonna need more examples of this _fall spirit_.”

“Ridiculously oversized sweaters, woodland creatures, acorns, apple cider-“

“-you don’t even drink!”

“Not being able to get drunk and not drinking are two entirely different things,” Barry points out, tugging on Oliver’s hand so that they come to a stop. “And I like the taste. Anyway, I saved the best till last.”

Oliver raises an eyebrow, but Barry’s face splits into a grin. “Come on. You can’t tell me that the sound of crunching leaves doesn’t make you feel like a little kid again.”

As though to demonstrate his point, Barry nods over to a particularly moulted looking tree, all bark and branches, around which leaves of various colours have scattered.

“Barry,” Oliver groans. “You’re stopping our training sessions for _this_?”

“You _did_ say I was supposed to be more aware of my surroundings. Put your money where your mouth is, Mr. Queen. Step on it.”

Oliver does so, taking a step forward, and Barry feels a thrill run up his spine at the first crackle of the leaves underneath Oliver’s boots. Even Oliver’s shoulders seem to relax a little.

“Fun, huh?”

“You’re the biggest dork,” Oliver deadpans, but his lips fold into a fond smile when Barry steps forward, trudging through the leaves in carefully calculated footsteps and making sure to stand on as many as possible with childish joy.

“You’re just a killjoy,” Barry quips in return.

As much as Oliver teases him, though, Barry knows that it’s just that – _teasing_ , and once he’s left Barry to his own devices for a few minutes, he tugs him in and presses their lips together, both men still smiling against one another.

“Well, if we’re not gonna train, I’m taking you home. The fall chill is in the air, and I’ll need you to warm me up.”

“Oh, _now_ you’re getting into the spirit,” Barry replies with an eye roll, but he’s definitely all too happy to oblige, allowing Oliver to lead the way back through the forest path.

And if Oliver happens to pick up two particularly bright leaves to take home with him, then Barry pretends not to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
